I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to chimney dampers and, more particularly, to such a damper attached to the top of a chimney flue.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In homes and other buildings having a fireplace, the fireplace opening or the like is connected by a chimney flue which is open at its upper end outside of the home. Thus, in use, the combustion products from the fireplace pass up through the flue and exteriorly of the building in the desired fashion.
When the fireplace is not in use, however, the fireplace opening and chimney flue form a passage through which heat can escape from the interior of the home. Although most fireplaces include dampers at the bottom of the flue and immediately above the fireplace opening, these dampers do not usually provide an adequate fluid seal for the chimney flues. Consequently, even when these dampers are closed, a great deal of heat loss still occurs through the chimney flue.
There have, however, been a number of previously known chimney dampers which are mounted on the top of the chimney. These previously known top mounted chimney dampers, however, have not proven entirely satisfactory in use.
One disadvantage of these previously known dampers is that these dampers oftentimes require cutting, drilling or other modifications of the chimney flue for their installation. While such modifications are not difficult to a stilled workman, the average homeowner is incapable of performing the necessary masonary work.
A still further disadvantage of these previously known top mounted dampers is that these dampers are constructed, by and large, from cast metal parts. Metal castings, however, not only entail high manufacturing costs but are also very heavy in construction. The heavy weight of these metal castings, furthermore, increases the difficulty in installing these dampers.
A still further disadvantage of many of the previously known dampers is that the upwardly exposed surface of the damper includes areas in which precipitation collects. Moreover, this water upon freezing can lock the damper in its closed position which creates a potential safety hazard for the fireplace.